Michael the killer and emily the killer
You maybe be wondering what happen to me, and my love, after the unexpecting event with the infamous jeff the killer. you maybe wondering why mine and my loves skin is all white like him and her. well im about to tell you what happen that fatal night. My name is Michael E. Wright and my loves name is Emily G. Knudson. we are 17 years old and this is our story of why me and emily are teaming with jane the killer for revenge on jeff. it was a fine morning and me and emily were moving into a town where he used to live and "she" lives. we bought a house for our selfs due to our parents death. anyway it was a morning an i was watching the news about a topic about a mad killer on the loose. after i heard the whole topic we went outside to wait for the bus, while waiting we encountered 3 jerks, the main one name James, a fat kid name Matthew, and a tall kid name kyle. the came up to us. LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE NEW MEAT give us your money. said james MAKE US JACkASS. said emily james then hit emily and i stood and went up to him IF YOU DARE, HIT HER AGAIN, I WILL HIT YOU SO HARD YOU WONT BE ABLE TO STAND. i said james then tried to punch me but i grabbed his fist a woman wearing a odd looking mask came out and said HEY GET AWAY FROM THE TWO. the 3 look and fled. the woman came by us and asked us if we were hurt. we told her no. she then removed her mask reviewing a whole white face with darken hair. thank god your okay, by the way my name is jane Arkensaw. said jane. we were shocked. wait your the one that was hunting down jeff? asked emily. yes replyed jane. anyway go walk to school i will inform the driver what happen so you can be marked missed for pickup. me and emily ran to school and made it through the day as soon as the end of the day bell rung me and emily went home and ate dinner. but to our surprise jane came by.she asked if we wanna know what happen to her that day. we agreed and she sat a the table. she told us that she knew jeff back then, he had a brother and that he beaten up some bullies that picked on jeff and his bro in self defense. she then said that his bro was wrongly accused for the incident and arrested. she then told us that the 3 came back and alcohol spilled on jeff and the leader of the 3 lit jeff on fire. she then said that she put it out and her family was killed by jeff later when a party was gonna happen. finally she stated that jeff put bleach and gasoline on her and lit her on fire and she ended up the way she is right now. we were shocked and hoped the same dosen't happen to us, so did jane, but we didn't know that it was gonna happen 2 days from now. Saterday came by and me and emily planed to visit janes place. we play xbox for a bit a few rounds of halo 4 and watched my final movie my dad bought me before he died entitled "Red Vs. Blue Season 10". after the movie ended we had lunch, then a phone call came, we didn't answer but on the voice machine it said this "IF YOU ARE HEARING THIS YOU ARE GONNA SUFFER THE SAME FATE TORMMOROW AS JANE DID BACK THEN" as we heard the message we went to janes after lunch and told her about the message. she said it must be him but shes not sure. so after that me and emily went home and play halo 4 some more. im worried. said emily. relax it may be just to scare us. i said. after few hours we had dinner and watched tv then went to bed. sunday, that fatal day me nor emily will never forget, came we hung out and i was on my mac facetime chatting with my bff, anneke. i told her alot and she was hoping it doesn't happen. after the chat me and emily had eaten steak and we sat and watched tv.we then received a call from jane saying, "i hope you are alright". just then night came, and it began. we heard tapping. we kept hearing it and when we locked out the window it was jeff. me and emily fainted and woke up in the family room "looks like your awake". said jeff Me and emily were crying a little but when i tried to go for my last possession of my dad, his pistol when he was a cop, it wasn't there well looks like i need to make you too perfect for each other. said jeff. you found out about what i did to jane, now im gonna do it to you. he then went and came back few minutes late. well i alerted the fire department and now im gonna do the same to you both. said jeff he then dumped bleach and gasoline all over us head to toe, we were soaked. NO PLEASE. i heard emily shout he then lit a match and threw it at me and emily we were on fire. we were screaming loudly and jeff was laughing. as i was gonna go unconscious i saw jeff leave me and emily burn, i heard sirens and i went out cold. next morning i awoken and i saw nothing but white bandage UGH...where am i. i said. your in the hospital. im yours and your friend's nurse katie. w...what happen to us two. i asked. your skin is messed up really badly. said nurse katie i started crying for a while easy there michael you will not be able to breathe if you keep crying. said the nurse. i then felt something in my body flowing in my bloodstream i then went out cold. i woken and saw i was in a hospital room filled with my and emilys possesions, even flowers. i saw emily and she was lying down awake, but she looked diffrent. your awake thats great. said kaite. h..how long have we been out. i asked. almost 4 weeks. replied kaite i looked at my hands and i was shocked, they were all white as a ghost. give me a mirror. i said michael i think that may not be a good idea. she said. GIVE ME A GOD DAMN MIRROR. i said. she gave it to me and i was surprised, my face was the all white, and my hair turned really blacked. i started sobbing and i heard emily ask 'are you okay. i asked the nurse did emily see her face. she said no give the mirror to emily, i want her to see her face. i said nicely. she gave the mirror to emily and she was sobbing too at the look of her face. just then we got a visitor, it was jane. i heard what happen, looks like he did it to you to. said jane. she then hugged me and emily due to her feeling the same pain. just then a mail man came in. i have 1 package for Mr. Michael E. Wright and Emily kudson. he then handed it to use. i opened mine and saw my last possession, my dads pistol, was in there, along with black clothes with black gloves and a weird mask along with a note "MIKE im sory that i tryed to make you perfect for you love, heres a mask to make you more perfect for your love. also heres your prized possession. jeff" emily looked and saw my dads pistol. me and emily were crushed, hurt and angry. we were released from the hospital 3 day later and we had to buy a new house. the next day we went back to school, me and emily wore the masks that he gave us, to cover our faces during the day we were asked to remove the mask, we did and our teachers were shocked. during lunch me and emily sat by our friends Amanda, Sam, max nancy and maggie. to make matters worse we had to remove our masks to eat and boy our friends were shocked. OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO YOU TWO? asked Amanda. we got visited by jeff the killer weeks ago on sunday. said emily. everyone in the lunch room was shocked. after we ate and told what happen we left and continue the day. after school we were greeted by jane.she said shes gonna watch over us. the next day me and emily were the talk of the school we survived the whole day and saterday came. we went to our house remains at 6. emily was sobbing and i cheered her up we then saw the sun rise and jane was by us the whole time. suddenly me and emily got and urge, an urge for REVENGE. me and emily hands were forming a fist. that day me and jane took emily to get the right to carry a firearm. she got the right and i bought her and i 2 shotguns with alot of ammo. we then saw the sunset at a hill. me and emily were ready to get our revenge with the help of jane. YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US JEFF. THE 3 OF US ARE COMING, YOU RAGE OF TERROR IS GONNA BE PUT TO AN END SOMEDAY WHEN WE ARE READT. said both me and emily. and thats what happen. stay tuned for are success at revenge and how we manage to kill jeff.